Meant to be by GinaSawyer
by ginasawyer
Summary: Paily fanfic A story about Paige and Emily from PLL Its the middle of summer and The girls enjoying every single day in and out of the pool Everything seems to be fine until Emily suddenly becomes serious body problems... - A story about Love, Friendship, Sex, Summer and Fears
1. Hot Summer

**Hot Summer Day**

Paige:

"Catch" I heard her saying when i saw the ball coming straight into my direction. I jumped to get it. Holding the ball in my hands I smiled at my girlfriend who was standing on the other side of the garden.

"That was a bit too easy ",I teased her "you need to hit harder" I threw the ball back to her. She giggles "Alright Iwillhit harder if it is that what you want me to do."

I smirked cause I knew that she didn't mean it in the way I did.

After a few passes and a run around the garden we decided to take a break. It seemed like the day got hotter and hotter. Emily sat down under the oak the biggest tree in our garden asI walked towards her. She had closed her eyes and I could see her chest moving up and down as she tried to relax. I smiled. She looked amazing, she always does. Her dark brown hair was shining in the sun and her cheeks were still a bit red from practising. She was wearing her blue bikini which looked sexy on her. I am sure no one could ever wear it like she did.

I could watch her for ever. Her smile her eyes and the way her mouth was formed, her soft red lipes which I kissed every single day. My face turned red when Em realised that I was starring at her. She looked up to me. Our eyes were meeting and I felt the butterflies going crazy in my stomach . " Why are you looking at me like this?" she laughed already knowing what would come next. "I ...just..." I felt my heart beating faster when she got up and took my hand. She smiled and came closer. I am still surprised how well she knew me when I leaned over prepared to kiss her. But it didnt come to that tipped my nose quickly and jumped in the pool a few metres away from where we were standing. I rolled my eyes when she started teasing me."Hey Babe you need to earn it . you not getting it from just starring and standing around "

I laughed about myself being so stupid and believing she would let me kiss her. I should start getting used to it.

"oh wait I will come for you and you will pay for it" I answered laughing, took my shirt off and jumped in the water right next to her.

Emily:

Of course she had to jump in the pool right next to me. I felt the water splashing in to my face when she hit it and sunk to the ground. She came up again and turned around to face me.

Her face was red from the sun and the heat. Her brown hair was put behind and her blue eyes were shining in the sun. I could see her sexy smile when she was swimming closer. "So Miss Fields don't think you can do that to me. You should know that this doesnt end good by now" She made a serious face when she talked to me. Her eyes went dark as her body started pushing me through the water until I could feel the poolwall behind me. I smiled knowing that I already lost against her. She grapped my waist and came closer until Her body was pressed against mine not leaving any gap between us. I couldn't stop a sigh when her lips finally reached mine and started kissing me.

Paige

I felt her body on mine. She was so close. My fingers were running up and down her back while I used my tongue to play with her lips . My heart was racing and I could feel hers beating as fast as mine in her chest. "We need to get out of here" I said breathless knowing that we would take it further. "Hmmmm" she made and kissed me again. I took her legs and moved her up the wall so she was sitting on the edge of the pool. She looked down on me. Her eyes were dark and I could see that she felt the same way as I did. She was breathing hard as I pushed myself up out of the water to sit next to her. "I don't want anyone seeing you naked except me" I said and stood up. I grabbed her hand as she smiled and followed me.

Emily:

I had no idea where she got this energy from but honestly I didn't really care. I wanted her so badly. I wouldn't have had a problem with doing it in the pool or next to it but Paige was a romantic girl. It has to be perfect all the the time. And I loved her for that. I am sure the neighbourhood would have a few hot pics of us already if Paige wouldnt stop me in the right moments and carry me inside .She pulled me upstairs, opened the door of her bedroom and pushed me into it and on the wall. I couldn't breath or think anymore when she moved my arms over my head and kissed me slowly. Her body was pressed against mine like it was in the pool. I was glad that the wall was behind me cause my legs were shaking. I hoped she wouldn't realize but she did. She always did. I could stand on the other side of the room and she would know how I felt. Paige stopped kissing and looked at me. "Are you alright Babe? " she asked and I could see that she was worried.

"Have I done something wrong?" I shoke my head "No darling. I just need a minute to breath " I took both of her hands and walked to the bed which was placed in the middle of the room and sat down.

"Em what's wrong?" she asked still believing she did something wrong. "Nothing." I said and looked straight into her eyes "I just... love you so much" She slowly pushed me back so I was lying on my back and she on me. "I love you too Babe" she whispered. I could feel her heart beating against my chest as I grabbed her face and kissed her. She moaned and kissed back. Our tongues met in the middle and were moving around wild. I could feel her hands slowly running up my back as she took of my bikini.

I smiled she was so careful with everything even when she was turned on like that. If I would be her I would just rip the bikini apart.

Our eyes met again when I said with a big smile : "Now teach me how to hit harder"

I finally decided to publish this chapter. It was on my phone for about three months now. I am surprised how many of you already read it. thank you. Next chapter is coming sooner than you expect it to . ;)

Love you all.

Ify ou enjoy reading give me al ike or a comment.

Twitter: gina_sawyer

IG: pll_gleeks


	2. Chaos

Paige

I smiled when I opened my eyes the next morning. The sun was shining again and I could feel the temperature rising already.

Em was lying next to me. Her arms and legs were wrapped around me and her head was lying on my shoulder. She looked flawless and peaceful. Her red mouth was looking perfect as I slowly moved in to give her a kiss. She woke up as soon as my lips touched hers. "Good morning sweetheart" I whispered and looked into her sleepy brown eyes. "Morning" she answered . I took her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled "You aren't going to marry me today right? " I laughed "No not today-but maybetomorrow" I winked and moved around so I could see her face.

She looked at me like no one else would do it. I could feel my cheeks turning red again and I moved my face a bit so Em couldn't see it. The feeling she gave me with just looking in my eyes was incredible. "Don't." Em stopped me and moved my head up again "Don't look away darling" "Sorry" I mumbled as I starred back into her brown eyes. "I love you Paige" she continued and my heart started beating faster "and I don't want you to move away from me to hide your sweet red cheeks". She kissed me. It was a long and soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around my body again and pressed me on hers. I could feel her boobs on mine and her hot breath when she was kissing my neck. I was just about kissing her back when I realized the clock on my wall. 12:30pm. "Babe! " She stopped and looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" 'When did the swimming competion startagain?" i asked. Em literally jumped out of the bed and looked on her phone.

Emily:

12 missed calls and 10 text messages from Spencer and Hanna.

"Shit we totally forgot to set an alarm last night" I said while collecting all my clothes and getting dressed. "Sorry" I heared Paige saying quiet. I looked up still trying to get on my jeans. "No darling. Its not your fault." I walked back to the bed where she was sitting with a sad face. I know she felt guilty even when she hasn't done anything wrong. I grabbed her face and wiped a tear away. Paige was always crying. She has such a good heart. "I ...didn't want that..." she started as I kissed her to stop. "Its not your fault. We had an amazing night and nothing can take that away from us. " I smiled when I thought about it. Last night was definitely beyond amazing. "Em? Would you mind if I come with you? " I heard her asking. I am pretty sure I looked surprised cause Paige never wanted to come with me since she left the swimming club. "No not at all" I said still confused but happy about her question . "But you need to hurry" I added. A few minutes later she was up and dressed .. I don't know how but she even managed to make sandwiches before we left the house and walked to my car.

Paige

"Let me drive" I said as we were about to get in the car "You need to prepare yourself for your competition" Em looked at me "Yeah maybe you are right" she said after a few seconds still a bit confused about me coming with her. I haven't been in the swimming hall for years now. I stopped swimming when the coach made me racing against my girlfriend. It was a big descision but at I couldnt be bothered to do it and left. I started the car and drove on to the main road and headed straight to school.

"Are you okay?" I asked after 10 minutes of silence. "Hmmm . I am just nervous." I looked at her and put my free hand on her leg. She grabbed it thankfully and I could feel that it calmed her a bit. "I haven't even trained. I always practice about an hour before it starts. But I didnt do it this time and..." " Gosh Em" I interrupted her quickly. "You are an amazing swimmer you don't need all this. " I drove into the car park of the school,stopped the car and looked at her." Just swim like you would swim with me. " I smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss. "I don't know" she said visibly tensed. I moved over on to her seat and put her legs on mine so she was nearly sitting on me. Look at me." I said and turned her face up like she did it with mine earlier. " I know it. I believe in you. It doesn't matter if you come first or second. What matters is that you have fun and do your best. Everything else comes after."

She finally looked at me and smiled "I love you" she said and hugged me."I love you too" I answered and gave her one last kiss before we left the car and went straight to the swimming hall where everyone was already waiting for us.

Did you enjoy reading chapter 2?

I already started writing part 3... please let me know what you think and don't forget to like.. ;)

twitter: gina_sawyer

IG: pll_gleeks


	3. The Challenge

Emily

I finally made it to the dressing rooms after Hanna and Spence were teaching me about the rules and being late again and again.

I was wondering what Paige was doing. I haven't seen her since she left me alone with the girls.

I looked on my phone again hoping she replied on one of my texts. But she didn't. Where was she? I cant believe that I miss her so much already. Too Concentrated on my phone I didn't notice my coach coming in. I jumped when she suddenly talked to me. "Emily? " I turned around."You are late" she admited. I nodded "Sorry I forgot to..." "I don't want to know it. You have to be on time if you want to be one of the top swimmers." she interrupted me."Yes I know" I replied and took the documents she was holding in to my direction. " Fill them in and give them to the office after the race.,You have 10 minutes" with these word she left the room and me behind her. I looked on my phone again. Please Paige text back I thought. I felt that I needed her more that I expected. My motivation was in the basement. I didn't want to go out there. I felt sick but I took the documents and started reading hoping the prices would motivate me again.

Paige

I entered the swimminghall at 1:40pm. Everyone was already on their seats and the coaches were running around like flying bees. You could see that they were nervous. It was a big race and everyone expected Emily to win it. I made my way up to my seat while looking for my girlfriend but I couldn't find her. Where was she. I checked my watch. 1:50pm. Something was wrong. That wasn't typical for Em. She would never miss a race. Were Spencer and Hanna still talking to her? I looked around and noticed Hanna who was wearing her pink dress in the crowd. No. 1:52pm. I checked my bag for my phone. Maybe she called me.

"Shit" I sweared when I realized that I left it in Emily's car.

"Paige" I suddenly heared someone saying my name out of nowhere. I turned around trying to figure out where it was coming from. "Paige. I am down here." I jumped when someone touched my leg and pulled on it. " WHAT THE HE.." I jumped and kneeled down to look who was under the tribune. I couldn't believe when I looked in the beautful eyes of my girl. "Em? " I was surprised "what are you doing here. shouldn't you be out there and fight for the trophy? " "I know but I can't " she said nervous. " Why" I asked confused "can you please just come down here. I really need you". I could see that she was close to losing her mind. What happened to her? I took my bag and went under the tribune where Em was literally running into my arms. "Hey baby. what happened?". I asked. I was worried. Something wasn't right.

Emily

I was in her arms and I emediately felt safe Having her body on mine was the only way to calm down. I tried to breath normal again as she pulled me away to look at me. She was worried I could see it in her face. The way her eyebrows were formed when she didn't understand what's going on and her eyes which lost their shine when she was scared.

" Babe what's wrong?" she asked me again. "You need to talk to me. please" " I dont know" I said as my whole body suddendly started shaking. I tried to say something but it didnt work. I realised I was panicking. I never panicked before. I could feel that I was losing the control over my body. Evrything seemed to move and it was getting harder and harder to think. Then everything turned black in front of my eyes and I felt that my legs were giving up. The last thing I remembered was me saying : " Help..." before I fell. Paige got me before I could hit the ground.

Wow I actually like how it turned out. Cliffhanger lol

What do you think about my story so far? I got a few comments on IG and Twitter and I love to read them. They keep me going.

Next chapter is already finished I will upload it in asecond.

Please let me know what you think and maybe follow and like?

Twitter: gina_sawyer

IG: pll_gleeks


	4. Minutes of Fear

Paige

It was already 2 pm when the nurse finally made her way to us. Emily was still lying in my arms. She woke up again about 5 minutes ago but couldn't move. I looked down at my girl. I could see that she was in pain. She moved around and made noises. The moments she opened the eyes were the most painful ones for me. Her eyes almost lost their shine. I could literally feel her weakness. "Paige?" she said so it was just me being able to hear her. "Please don't leave me" I glanced in her eyes and went over her pretty face with my fingers. "Never in a million years babe". I said and kissed her forehead.

Emily

It happened so fast. One moment I was safe in Paige's arms and the other moment two men carried me to the nurse room away from the person I needed to be with the most.

I started crying. Me Emily Fields was crying. I never really cried in school but I felt more alone than I ever did before. "Miss Fields? " someone asked. I opened the eyes and saw the white railing of the nurse room. Even when my head hurt a lot I forced myself to move around and face the nurse. " can you tell me what hurts? Do you have pains? ". I nodded and touched my head. "okay we will give you some painkillers and you will try to sleep a bit. I will get you someone to take care of you." she said and gave me a glass of water. I drank it in one go and looked at her. "Can you get Paige McCullers please. I don't want anyone else being here at the moment." She nodded and left the room.

Paige

I was running behind them talking to them and saying that she needed me. Spencer and Hanna were joining me on half of the way asking what happened. They could see how worried I was when the door of the nurse room closed in front of me.

Why didn't they let me coming in. I punched against the door and turned around. Spencer and Hanna were standing there and looking at me. " Hey are you alright?" Hanna asked to break the silence. I shoke my head. Of course i wasn't what is she thinking? That I was happy to see my girlfriend almost falling on the ground in front of me? "No . I am not" I said trying not to cry or show any weakness in front of them. I just wanted to go in there and holding Emily in my arms again.

"You should sit down. You aren't looking well either." Spencer said, took my arm and moved me to one of the chairs which were placed in front of the room. Minutes of waiting passed. My head was full of the worst thoughts. What is when she has something bad? What happened in the dressingroom? Did someone hurt her? Have I done something wrong? I could feel a tear running down my face but I wiped it away before the girls could see it. Staystrong I said to myself and looked up when the door finally opened again.

"Miss McCullers? " the nurse said. I looked up. I was scared. I was scared what would come next. "Emily wants to see you"

Emily

I was lying in the room for about 10 minutes. I decided to close my eyes cause the light was too much for my head just now. I could hear the doors opening and closing when finally someone entered my room. I wasnt able to look who it was I just hoped it was her.

Paige

I was standing there not being able to move. Emily was lying on the a bed with her eyes closed. She didn't move. She was just lying there.

My heart was beating fast as the nurse says: " She is alright. Don't worry. All she needs is a helping hand and some sleep" and with that she left Emily and me alone.

Emily

It was doubt. Everyone else would have been next to me already to check if I was alright but not Paige. She was careful and would never risk to make a wrong move to hurt me before she knew what's was going on. I could hear the nurse talking to her before she left the room. It took about 2 min but it felt like hours until Paige walked into my direction. I tried to open my eyes to look at her but she already put her hands on them to stop me. "Don't" she whispered "I am here and I am not going anywhere"

I could feel her pushing me softly to the wall to make herself some space to lie down next to me. I grabbed her arm as soon as I could feel her warm body . She put her other arm around my shoulders, pulled me close to her and gave me a kiss on my head. And that was the moment I finally felt safe. I could feel my body realxing a bit as the sleep came over me

wow Ialready finished the 4th chapter. Its a bit longer than the others and I hope you like it. Please let me know in the comments below. Like and follow if you enjoy reading. I will try to write chapter 5 today...

Love you all

Check out my twitter gima_sawyer and myIG pll_gleeks


	5. Endless Pain

Emily

I woke up in my room. My head hurt and I couldn't remember how I came here. I was pretty sure I fell asleep in the schools nurse room so who brought me here? I tried to reach my phone and it took about 5 minutes until I finally managed to get it. Two new messages. Hanna and Spence. Both were asking how I felt but I couldn't be bothered to text back. I turned around looking for Paige but I was alone. I could feel every single bone and my head was full of pain.

I never have had this before. What was going on with me. "MUM?" I shouted trying to figure out if someone was here but no one answered. Why did they leave me alone?

I could feel my heart beating faster when everything moved in front of my eyes. Not again I thought and closed them to stop the rollercoaster feeling. I took my phone back in my hands and typed a text message for Paige

Where are you? I am not well please come here as soon as you see that.

xxx Em

Paige

I didn't leave Em for a minute. Just for going to toilet or having something to eat but even then I was running upstairs every time she made a noise. I haven't slept for two days now. I couldn't risk that Em wakes up and I wasn't there. After she woke up the first time in schooI I managed to convince the nurse to take Em home where she could sleep in her own bed. Since then she didnt move and I neither did I.

But this morning my mum called and forced me to help her with the party organization for dads 50's birthday. I tried to tell her that it wasn't possible but she wasn't interested in it. Em will be fine she said and turned off her phone. I had to go if I didn't want her to throw me out of the house or anything else. She can be really harsh when it comes to punishments. So I got up and left Em behind me the first time after two days.

I felt horrible . She meant so much so lack of sleep and the fear that Emily could wake up and getting hurt made it a lot harder to concentrate on the road. But I made it home eventually and started helping my mum.

I don't know how many people would come but I felt like working and preparing for a whole kingdom. After three hours I working non stop I said: " Mum I need to go and check on Emily. Please". she looked at me " Paige your friend is old enough. she can take care of herself." "NO ". I interrupted her "She can't .She had an accident and wasnt even able to walk on her own yesterday. And don't call her a friend you know exactly what she means to me. ". I was angry about her and worried about Emily who could wake up every single minute. I checked my phone when a message came in. Emily. She was asking me to come. I looked at my mum. " I need to go. I dont care if you like it or not. I will be back soon Just. let me get Emily and come back with her.". I was waiting for her shouting at me. I could see her thinking and I knew she would have at least one problem with it. " Fine get her. But dare you coming down stairs with her during the party. You know what the guest will think about it" I nodded, ignoring that she didnt accept who I was again and took my keys. I jumped back in my car happy to leave the house for some minutes.

Emily

I was sitting on the wall in my bathroom. The cold tiles were helping a lot cause my whole body was hot and I was sweating like hell. I heard Paige opening the door downstairs and before I could call out for her she was already next to me and helped me getting up. I looked at her. She looked awful. Her face was white like the wall in my room and there was no doubt that she was tired. "How long did you sleep last night?" I asked. "I don't know - not much I guess" she replied and helped me walking back into my room where she placed me back on my bed and started packing a bag. Where are we going? ". I asked confused about her running around and collecting my clothes. " At my place". she answered short and continued packing. I still didn't understand but I rathered go with her than staying alone. My head felt numb and I was tired when we arrived at Paige's house. After a short and cool Hello to her parents , Paige carried me upstairs and into her room.

Paige

I closed the door behind me happy that my parents didn't ask more questions. Emily was standing in the middle of the room and looked confused. " I am sorry" I said. I felt guilty for taking her here without letting her know before. "Its fine". she said and sat down on my bed. I could see that she was still weak. Her hair was a mess and her skin didnt have a healthy looking colour at all.'" I just want to be with you". she suddenly said .I smiled and sat down next to her. She took my hand and placed her head on my shoulder as I started crying. It was all too much for me. Emily falling down on the ground and not being able to talk or move. Seeing her shaking and moving around when she had bad dreams at night. "Paige? Are you crying?" she interrupted me in my thoughts "I am fine." I sniffed and tried not to show her my face. But she wouldnt be my girlfriend if she didnt know when I just tried to be strong. She moved my head to see me. "No you are not" she noticed and put an arm around me. I kissed her. It was a long kiss full of pain and fear from the last were running down my face. I put all my thoughts and feelings in that one kiss as Emily suddenly pulled apart to look at me. "Please dont cry sweetheart. I am so sorry" she said and wipped my tears away. "You didn't sleep once. right?". she asked while pushing me back slowly. I emediately curled up and moved towards her as close as possible." I want you to sleep I will be fine dont worry".

She helped me taking off my clothes like i did it with hers the night before and pulled me close to her so I could feel her warm breath on my neck. Her arms wrapped around me and her head on my shoulders I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	6. A Pretty Hot Night

Paige

It was dark outside when I woke up. I could hear the guests chattering and laughing downstairs. The sound of glasses and empty bottles went through the house as I looked on my phone to check the time. 12:30am. Just after midnight. I pushed the cover away slowly trying not to wake Emily who was sleeping next to me like an angel. I went to the light hit me with its power so I had closed my eyes a few times to get used to it. I starred into the mirror. I looked tired my eyes lost their shine and my hair was a mess. I shoke my head and opened the tab to drink some water.

Emily was awake when I came back. She was sitting on the bed and watching the door waiting for me. "Are you okay?". she asked and I nodded before I realised that she couldn't see me in the darkness anyway. " Yes I just needed a drink" I added and walked through the room passing the bed to open a window. I was standing there for some minutes just looking outside and enjoying the cool wind coming into my room. I could hear Emily getting up and walking in my direction. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her body against mine. I could feel her hot breath on my neck and I couldnt deny that it turned me on. I took her hands ,turned around and looked at her. "Can we talk?" I asked and walked back to the bed where i sat down and leaned against the wall. " Sure"she said unsure what would come next. "Come here" I took her arms and pulled her gently to me. She was now sitting between my legs, her body leaning against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and started talking.

Emily

" You were right." Paige whispered " I didnt sleep once the last two nights. Every time when I closed my eyes I saw you falling to the ground again. I saw you lying in my arms and being in pain. You crying and asking me not to leave. I ..." her voice stopped " I never saw you crying. I thought you would die or something bad would happen to you and..." Her voice broke again . I turned around and with tears in my eyes I grabbed my girls face and pressed my lips on hers. I didnt know if it was the best way to stop her talking but it felt right. It was a soft and salty kiss. " What was that for?" she asked me surprised when I pulled away . "I love you" I snobbed and kissed her again before she could start talking about the last few days again. I just wanted her to forget and be with me. "I... I love you too Baby." she whispered." But I never want to see you like that again. It broke my heart and I am still not sure if you are fine. I was so worried." "I know " I said and moved back into the position we had before. It was quiet. Five or maybe ten minutes passed when Paige suddenly kissed my shoulder. It was a short kiss but it made me stop thinking emediately. She placed three or four more kisses on my shoulder before her hands slowly started moving. I moaned quietly and my heart instantly started beating faster. "Paige" I gasped when I felt her tongue on my skin. She was drawing tiny little hearts on my neck with her tongue. Her fingers were playing with the end of my top while she kissed my neck up and down again. I could feel my breath speeding up when her hands finally found their way under my top and slowly rubbing my tummy. They circled around like her tongue on my neck. "Ohmy gosh". I groaned not knowing what to do. I could feel the sweet pain between my legs and I knew I wasnt really dry there anymore. I had to do something or I would explode from all the feelings I thought and moved around to face my girl. The laterns outside on the street were light enough to see her smile. I starred at her mouth breathless when she pressed her lips on mine again and we melted in a long and intimate kiss. The sweet pain between my legs got more intense when Paige slowly pushed me back on the bed so she was above me. My body started shaking as she kissed me again a bit harder than before. Her hand was still placed on my tummy when our tongues met. The feeling was overwhelming and i am not sure if I ever felt like that before. I stopped breathing when her hand slowly moved up to my breasts. She touched them softly and drew circles around them with her fingers still kissing me. That was too much. I needed her to make a move before she drove me crazy. " Take it off" I nearly shouted at her completely controlled by my feelings .She laughed, " Alright Miss Fields" she said with her deep sex voice and took it off . Without any break she started kissing my boobs. First carefully - then harder. A little scream came out of my mouth when she started sucking and nibbeling on them. I pressed my body on hers. I needed her so badly right now. "Paige. Please!" I whispered hoping she would understand the hint.

Guys I stop here to tease you a bit xD

NO kidding I just wont make it to finish the chapter until tonight and I didnt want you to wait... So here is part 1. Please let me know what you think. 3

Love you all xxx


	7. A Pretty Hot Night 2

This chapter is a very hot and sexy one. If you dont like it please jump to chapter 8. :) love you all xxx

Paige

I could feel Ems hands all over my body. She tried find a point to hold me. I loved kissing her boobs. They were perfect. The taste of her skin on my tongue ... just amazing. "Paige please!" I heard her saying and the blood was racing through my body. I started kissing every single part of her amazing body and slowly went down to her pants. She looked at me and moaned. Her head fell down on the pillow as I slowly pulled down her pants with my teeth. I carefully rubbed my nose on her wet screamed again. It wasnt a loud one but it was loud enough for me to hear and to turn me on. I could see her fingers clinged in the bed linen as I started kissing her between her legs . Her body started moving up and down as I stimulated her clit with my tongue. Our both breath got faster and heavier. I started sucking and licking. I loved her taste. It was all about Emily. We both were moving in the same rythm. "Kiss me " she said breathless and pulled my head up again to press her lips on mine. My heart was racing. I didn't want that moment to end. Em and I just having each other. Our naked body's were literally stucked on each others as I used my fingers to play with her again. "Oh my gosh Babe" she groaned. Hearing her saying that made me shiver. Now or never I thought and started kissing her again. I gently massaged her boobs and used to play with her clit at the same time. She was all wet as slowly went into her. I could taste every single part of her. It was amazing. I moved my tongue in and out first carefully but then harder. Ems whole body seemed to expload as she moved up and down. Her hands were grabbing and scratching my back. I groaned. She moved up one last time and I could feel everything in her pulling together as she finally let go.

Emily

"Oh Paige" were my last words before the orgasm filled my body. It was amazing. I was still breathing hard as she moved out her tongue and rolled down from me. My eyes were closed. I didn't want that feeling stop. She kissed my lips. I smiled and kissed back. Like before I could taste myself it was a bit weird but I didn't care that much. All I cared about was that amazing feeling which went through my body and Paige who was the reason for it. "That was amazing" I said still trying to find my voice back. I could feel her smile when she put her head on my shoulders. "I love you sweetheart" I added and moved around so we both could look in each others eyes. My body slowly relaxed and she kissed me again. " I love you too" she answered. "My little screaming girl" she smiled before she closed her eyes. "I owe you a big favour Paige. I promise I will show you how it feels too lose control under me" she giggled "I can't wait sweetheart." and with these words we both fell asleep.

I finally finished it. I am a bit worried about the last part. It turned out to be really hot... :/ please let me know if you liked it in the comments below or per DM

You can also contact me on twitter: gina_sawyer or IG pll_gleeks.


	8. A Hard Descision

Hey guys thanks for reading and voting for my story. Its great to know that you like it. I got many positiv comments from you. Thank you 3 Every single one makes me smile and even if it isnt a good comment. The Last chapter was a big risk for me. I didnt know if go too far into details. :/ Sorry if you didnt enjoy reading it. Its a romance soinmyopinionis sex a part of it but i will let you know in a description before next time so you can jump to the next chapter straight now enjoy reading :) xxx

Emily

I woke up with an empty hole in my stomach. It made a loud noise when I noticed that I didnt have anything to eat since yesterday morning. I turned around expecting my girl lying next to me but instead of Paige I found a note placed on her pillow.

Hey sleppyhead

I am out to get some breakfast for us.

It won't be long. You can use my bathroom and take a shower or just go back to sleep. Let me know if you wake up. See you soon.

Kisses

Paige

xxx

I smiled she was so sweet even when it was just a note. I took my phone and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Thinking about last night I washed my hair and enjoyed just standing under the running warm water. I could still feel her lips and fingers on my body. It was amazing. There was no doubt I loved her like I never loved someone before. I think I got lost in my thoughts because when I opened my eyes again I saw Paige standing in the door and watching me. She grinned" Nice body Miss Fields" I blushed and turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. " Morning sexy" she said and kissed me quickly beforeI slipped back into her bedroom to get dressed.

We had breakfast together well it was like a big meal cause Paige bought way too much. With the words: I didnt know what you like she put three kinds of bread and jam on the kitchentable. " But where is the chocolate?" I teased her. " Chocolate is out this morning my queen " she joked and started eating. So what are we going to do today?" I asked interested in her plans. She stopped eating and her smile dissapeared. She suddendly looked at me in a very serious way. " Em.." she started " I want you to go to the doctor for a check up. What happend two days ago wasnt funny and we shouldnt act like it was nothing" I could see that she didnt stop worrying about me. " But I am fine. I really don't need to see a doctor" I mumbled still having some toast in my mouth. Paige jumped up took her plate and nearly smashed it in the dishwasher. I jumped ,surprised about her reaction. " EM I CANT DEAL WITH THAT OKAY? YOU LOST YOUR CONSCIOUSNESS IN FRONT OF ME AND I HAD TO CATCH WASNT FUNNY." she nearly screamed of desperation. She was shaking and turned around. I didnt move. I was too shocked about what just happened .I knew that she was still hiding the shock but I didnt expect that. I could read in her face that she already regret it but didn't say anythinf. . "Sorry" she added quiet and ran upstairs into her room.

Paige

I throw myself on my bed and put my face between the pillows. Tears were running down my face and my whole body was shaking. It was way too much pressure the last days and I couldn't cope with that anymore. I was so worried and Em just didnt want to understand that a check up would be the best for her. What is when it is happening again and I wasnt around to help. Gosh I fet so guilty that i shouted at her. Her shocked and hurt face appeared in front of my eyes again and again. I was waiting for the front door closing and Emily leaving but it didnt happen instead of that she came upstairs.I knew she was standing in my room and watching me.

"Babe?" she asked after a while and sat down next to me. I could feel her stroking my hair as she started talking. " You are right! We should go to a doctor.I am just...afraid of what turns out.I never have had that before. It could be worse and I dont know if I could deal with that." she stopped and took a deep breath. " Please look at me. I need to see you."

I wished my tears away and turned my head so she could look at me. " What is" she continued " What is when i have something bad and need help for the rest of my life. We are young and... I dont want you to waste your time with helping me and...Babe ai am so scared to lose you" I turned around and grabbed her hands." NO" I stopped her. " Please stop " Now It was on me to talk to her. " Let me make some things clear before you keep talking" I said and looked in her way too beautiful brown eyes. " Emily I love you and nothing will change my feelings for you. Babe I will be with you no matter what happens. Never think I would leave you behind just because you are sick. You are my girl and one day I want to stand in front of you knowing that you are mine forever. I want to have a little family with you. I want to wake up next to you seeing your amazing smile." Em started crying. "Babe I love you ..." I continued " and thats why I want you to go having a check up. I need to know whats wrong with you. I dont want anything like that happening to you again. Please darling" She sobbed and I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her shaking body. It took some minutes until she relaxed a bit and stopped crying. I wipped the last tears away and kissed her you come with me ? " she asked a bit worried about what I would say. But instead of giving her an answer I pulled her closer into me and kissed her.


	9. The Diagnose

one week later...

Paige

I slowed down the car when I saw the hospital at the end of the road. I looked at Em who was sitting on the seat next to me. We havent said a word since we left the house.

A week has passed since we went here for a check up. They literally looked at every part of Em's body and even took blood. They couldnt say what was going on so they asked us to come this week to get the results. I parked the car as far away as possible from the hospital to give us some time to prepare. We didn't know what would coming. Everything could be okay but it could be worse as well. She took my hand as soon as we got out of the car. " Dont go away" she said starring at the entrance of the hospital concentrating not to panic. Her hand was warm and wet. I could tell she was nervous and afraid about what was coming. She took a deep breath " Can we go?" she said I looked at her and answered "Whenever you are ready. "

Emily

I was scared. I have never been that scared before. I tried to find a similar situation but there is nothing what could compare with the feeling I had right now. My hand was sweating but I still kept holding Paiges. She barely spoke on our way to the hospital. Was she afraid too? Is she thinking about leaving me? What is when its something bad would she be able to stay with me like she said?

We entered the hospital and got sent into the third floor to wait in a small room with typical white walls. The light was heavy and my head started hurting emediately. I looked at Paige who sat down next to me starring into nothing. I could see she was thinking but about what? "Hey Babe" I started " what is going on in your beautiful head? " She looked at me perplexed about my flirty art. "I... nothing. I guess" I didn't believe her. She never thought nothing. "Paige please don't lie to me. Tell me what are you thinking?" she squeezed my hand. " Babe I am just praying that everything is fine. I don't want you to be hurt. I want you to be happy." She looked down at her shoes. "I love you and I don't want to see my girl getting hurt. " I took her second hand and starred into her blue eyes. "I love you too" I said before the door opens and the doctor asked me to come into the room.

Paige

I wasn't allowed to go in with her so I just watched her following the doctors into another room. The door closed and it was surrounded by silence. I could here myself breathing. I was nervous and scared and were walking through the room from one wall to the other as a text came in. It was an unknown number. I opened it and gasped.

Doyoureallythinkyoucanprotecther for ever? Watchyourgirlfriend.

Kisses

-A

What the hell is that? I could feel my blood running through my vains. It scares me. Who is that anonymous texter?

Whoisthat?

I texted back but didn't get an answer. I looked at the time. Emily was in there for 20 minutes now. And it took 10 minutes more until the door opened again and Em came out of the room.

I looked at her and tried to read her face. She didn't look happy at all.

I could tell something was wrong. "Hey are you alright?" I asked wrapping one arm around her waist. She looked at me. Her face was different I tried to find her shining eyes or at least a smile but her face was cold.

What did happen in there?

" Can I do something for you? Do you need a drink or something? " I asked trying to make her talk to me.

" I just want to go home okay?! " She said, turned around moved my hand off her waist and left in direction to the car. I could feel my heart breaking as she walked away from me. And before I reached the exot of the hospital I already had tears in my eyes. I hope she would say something and explain what was going on but instead of that she started the motor and drove me home. Not even ten minutes later I watched the back of her car leaving the parking lot in front of my house and driving away.

The next thing I remember was me sitting on the steps of the porch crying my eyes out.


	10. A hard time

Emily

I stopped the car in the next road, my hands were shaking. What have I done? I just threw my girlfriend who was taking care of me for days out of my car and left her behind me crying. I took a deep breath. Should I go back? My phone vibrated before I could make a descision.

Sender: Unknown

See how easy it is for me to make you break hearts.

kisses

-A

I closed me eyes and hoped it all wasn't true. But the text didn't dissapear. I tried to remember what happened.

EMILYS MEMORY

It was at the hospital when I got the first text saying

Do you really think taking you to the doctor is the right way to take care of you? Shouldn't your girlfriend do what you want in this difficul t situation?

think about it

kisses

-A

It wasn't the first time I got threatened by A but this time it was different. It looked like they trying to pull us apart.

I decided not to think about it when the doctors came in.

"Miss Fields? " they said. " You have a nerv lying in a wrong way in your back. That's why you have that bad pain and why your legs gave up last time. You loose the connection to them when you move wrong. Its kinda stuck betwen the muscles. But you dont have to worry about that we can move it back. But it will take some months special training. Are you doing any sport?

"Yeah swimming" I answered. "Well you will need to take a break to avoid wrong moves. its just for a few months" I starred at them. "What? I swimm races . I can't just stop swimming that would mean the end of my career. " I nearly screamed. They look at me and continued "Miss Fields we can give you the advice to do a therapy two times the week. You don't have to but if you leave it you might get bigger problems than you have right now and might not be able to swimm ever again. Its your choice" they said and left the room .My phone signaled me a new message.

Poor EM

first your girlfriend who forces you to go the doctors and now you arent allowed to swim.

kisses

-A

I remember that my heart stopped. What the hell does A wants from me again? I got up and left the room to face Paige who walked around worried like hell.

I shoke my head:,"Damn it" I shouted and punched the steering wheel. "Em you are an idiot. Why could you think Paige would be able to do that. Shit shit shit!"

I talked to myself . I jumped when someone knocked on the window. "Em?" I turned around and looked in my friends pretty face. "Aria" I said and relaxed. "Hey. why are you standing here? Did you have an accident? " she asked. "What ? Oh no. just thinking" I mumbled and turned my face away so she couldn't see my red eyes. "Em? what's wrong. I can see you aren't okay. Let me in." I unlocked the door still not sure if I wanted to tell her. " How was your trip to Nice?" I tried to changed the topic when Aria sat down on the seat next to me. " Oh good. You should have seen the water. It was so blue and clear and the Art Galleries were amazing. Ezra and I will go there next summer again" she smiled and I grinned. At least one of us was happy just now. " But now to you" she said and took me back to reality " Spence told me you fainted during the race? Whats going on Em? Have you been to the doctors?"

I was impressed how much Spencer could tell when i wasnt around. " Yeah I just come back from them" " Are you okay?" she asked waiting for me telling her the truth. I couldnt hide my anger any longer and shouted. " NO I AM NOT ARIA. WHY WOULD I SIT HERE IN A CAR ALONE AND CRYING IF I AM FINE?!" I was shoked about myself. " I am sorry Em I didnt..." I" No I am" I stopped her "Sorry I shouldnt have shouted at you." I felt horrible. First I pushed my girlfriend away and now I shouted at one of my best friends. I am such an asshole. I could feel Aria fondeling my arm as she said: " Em if you wanna talk? My family is out for two days. I can take you up to my place and we have a coffee?" I nodded "Yeah that might be a good idea" we left my car and took Arias to drive at her place.

Aria

Finding Emily crying in her car wasnt a typical situation for me. Emily never cries and if she does something really bad had happened before.

She was sitting on the sofa and starring at the wall when I handed her a cup of tea.

We were sitting there in silence for some minutes until Emily finally started talking. "I cant swim anymore" she whispered " They said I need to relax and do special training to be fit again. " I gulped. Wow I didnt expect that coming. Em without water and a swimminpool is nearly impossible to imagine. " for how long?" I asked carefully. She looked at me. Her eyes were red and full of tears. " Two months" she forced herself to speak before she started crying and shaking badly.

I knew Em loved swimming but I didnt thought it would bother her so much. I moved closer and hold her in my arms until she calmed a bit. " But that isnt the worst." she continued. " I did a big mistake and I regret it so much" "What is it?" I asked hoping it wasnt something bad. "Paige..." she started but broke out in tears again.

I have never seen Em so desperate before. Her body was shaking and she hold me closer than usual. " Tell me " I said quiet and stroked her back.

Emily

" She was the one who made me go to the doctors. She was worried all the time and didnt leave me alone once the last days. But when I came out of the doctors room I lost my mind. I was so angry at her. She made me going there and getting these bad results." I said without taking a breath. " But Em I would have done the same even when I am not your girlfriend." she said. " I know." I answered and looked at her. " If I was you I would call Paige and apologise. Tell her what happened and she will understand." " I am not so sure about that" I replied. " Why is that?" She looked confused as I started to explain: " I literally pushed her out of the car. I drove away and left her behind crying. I didnt talk to her she doesnt even know where I am and what the doctors said." "EM!" she said shocked. "What have you done? She is your girlfriend. I am sure she is worried like no one else. You cant just leave her behind. Get your shoes on!" Aria commanded. " What? " I was confused. " I take you to Paige I think you both need to talk." With these words she packed my arm and pulled me out of the house and in the car.


	11. A girls knows the truth

Emily

It was 18:00 when we arrived at Paige's house. "I can't do it" I said as Aria opened the door. "Yes you can" she replied and got out if the car. "She is your girlfriend she deserves that" She banged the door. "But what is when she doesn't want to see me just now" I said while leaving the car too. " Maybe she needs space just now." Aria grabbed my hand. "Now or never. You either go in and talk to her and say what you told me or you leave it but then don't text me about missing her." Wow Aria was pretty mad at me. I took a deep breath as I walked to the door. I stopped at the porch. Aria turned around and pulled me up the stairs next to her. She knocked the door. I could feel my hert beating fast when Paige opened it. Her face was swollen and red from crying and I could see the result of my action. I looked down on to my feet. "Hey" I heard Aria saying " I was wondering if I could borrow some pencils and paper from you. I ran out of it" I had to grin . That was such a bad lie. Paige obviously thought the same cause for one moment she smiled a bit.

"Sure come in" she said " its upstairs in my room. you will find them on the table." With the direction in her head Aria went upstairs leaving both of us alone. I looked around. Tissues covered the floor and a bottle of wine was standing on the table next to the sofa. "You need a drink?" she said without looking at me. "The wine is good" She didn't sound convinced but I didn't want to fight and took a glas. "I didn't know you drink alcohol" I said while nipping on the glas. "I don't but I needed something to stop the shitty thoughts in my head" I looked at her. "Paige ... I ... " I started but stopped again. Seeing the pain in her face was the worst way to punish me. She trusted me and I kicked her ass for no reason. I drank some wine hoping it would make it easier to talk. But instead of that I felt dizzy and had to sit down. We were starring at our glasses as we heared Aria leaving the house and driving away. Brilliant. Paige got up and turned around. " I am upstairs if you want to continue your sentence. You can sleep on the sofa. I am not able to drive you home . You know where everything is." she said. Her voice was shaking. "Thanks" I nooded and watched her walking upstairs.

Paige

I couldn't believe she was here. Aria obviously dragged her to come with her and left to make us talk. But I won't do it. I didn't even know what was going on. I lied down on my bed hoping to fall asleep fast. But of course I couldnt. It was 11pm when I heared Emily going to the toilet. She wasnt asleep either. I turned around trying not to concentrate on her movements downstairs.

At 2:00am in the morning someone tipped on my shoulders. I opened my eyes. Have I been asleep? I turned around to face the person who was waking me and I starred in that pretty face I used to love so much as I remember what happened some hours ago. " Paige?" Emily asked " Hmmmm" I made still too tired to make conversation. " I am sorry." she she crying? I hated when she cries. If there is anything I couldn't stand then it was my girlfriend crying. " I was stupid. I lost my mind. I got the diagnose and after that my head was full of thoughts. I was angry and didn't think one minute about how you felt." I listened to her " It wont happen again. I will make it uo to you.I promise. " I rolled my eyes. "Em it isn't that easy" I started talking " You pushed me away . I was there for you 24 hours the day and didn't leave you alone and all you could do was pushing me away and going away. You knew I was crying but you didnt care. What tells me that you won't do it again?" I stopped cause I could hear Emily crying badly. I turned the light on and found her sitting next to the bed on the floor, her arms wrapped around he rlegs. It broke my heart seeing her like that. I sat down next to her. " Emily?" I said but she didnt move. I put my arm around her and she placed her head on my soulder. " I am so sorry Babe" she said after a while." I dont know what was wrong with me. Please forgive me" With finishing these words I gently grabbed her face and kissed her. " I forgive you." I replied " just dont do it again." I kissed her lips now a bit longer and harder.

Emily

Feeling her lips on mine again was like a little child finds its sweets. I was slowly sliding my tongue into her mouth as they surrounded each other . It was an intimediate kiss filled with love. " Wow" we both said when we pulled apart which made us laugh the first time after our fight. " Oh Em" Paige said placing her head on my legs as she lied down. " its never easy with you." I smiled. " No it isnt. I am still surprised that you didn leave me yet." " Thats beacuse I love you" she answered pushed herself up a bit to place a kiss on my lips.

We both woke up on the floor the next morning.. Our bodies were intertwined and Paiges head was lying on my chest.I smiled as I could feel her hand moving under my top. " How did it get under there?"I smiled. " Oh... I dont know." she grinned "I can move it if you want?" " Nahh its fine." I answered and kissed the top of her head.

" I can't swim anymore for the next months" I suddenly said. Paige stopped touching my boob and rolled down from me." Why is that?" I really didn't want to destroy this moment but I felt like I had to tell her the truth. " There is a nerv stucked between my muscles and everytime I move it causes a pain. They can fix it but I need to do a special therapy two times the week. If I don't do it they say I might not be able to swim again." Paige looked at me like I just killed someone. " Oh no Emily. I am so sorry" I took her hands. " No don't be. Without your help I wouldnt know it yet. It could be alot worse than it is now. " Paige hugged me. It was a big and long one and I felt that I missed it. I could smell her raspberry shampoo as put my nose in her hair. " I will never let you leaving me again." she whispered into my ear and pressed me harder on her body.

Anonym:

The girls were too concentrated with themselves that they didnt notice the in black covered person walking down the corridor ,passing the room they were in and finally hiding in the bathroom.


	12. A world with Art

Anonymous

The person with the black hoodie left the bathroom. With Soap in its hands they slowly went downstairs again as a step made a louder noise than it should have. The person stopped .Did they hear it?,

Paige

I stopped kissing Em. What was that? "Did you hear that? " I said trying not to make a loud move. " No what was it?" Em asked worried. I slowly got up and walked towards the door. "I don't know but someone is in here" I went into the corridor as I saw something black moving around the corner. " Hey" I shouted and ran upstairs having Emily close behind me . But when I reached the last step of the stairs the person already jumped down the porch and dissapeared in the woods. " Damn It . Who was that? " I ran outside trying to see where they went but I couldnt see the person anymore. I saw Emily leaning against the house wall and shaking when I turned around again. " Are you alright Babes? " I asked not taking my eyes off of her. Em took my hand. It was sweating and I could see that she was scared . Did she know who it was? Or was it just a shock?

I took my phone out of my pocket prepared to call the police as A text came in.

Em starred at me and on my phone.

"Who is it? " she asked. Her voice was shaking as she tried to look on the screen.

I opened it

Sender: unknown

I asked you once if you think you can protect her forever. Let's see if you can.

kisses

-A

I gasped. Who the hell was that? Em starred at me and on my text. Her face was white and she looked like she would faint again. " Em?" I screamed as she closed her eyes . " I am fine Paige. Don't worry," she said and went back into the house.

Emily

My heart was racing when I recognized the in black covered person. It was A. I have seen this person too many times before

What do they want from me? What do they want from Paige? And since when did Paige get these messages too?

I sat down on the sofa and watched my girl. She was wearing a blue short and a white top.

I could see that she didnt sleep much the last days. Paige was standing on the wall and looked on her phone and back to me. I could see in her face that she was scared. " Are you getting these texts too? " she suddenly asked and took my phone which I dropped earlier on our run downstairs. I never told her about A. I never wanted her to get involved. But now she got theses texts too. Should I have told her earlier?

Paiges scream pulled me out of my thoughts. "Whats wrong? " I jumped and ran to her. She was starring at the text which apparently just came in.

Sender: unknown

The world is full of accidents. You never know when something can happen. Be prepared.

kisses

-A

Draft: picture

My hand was shaking when I opened the picture message to see what it was. I looked at a drawing. A drawing of a dead girl.

Paige dropped my phone as soon as she realized who that girl was meant to be and started shaking. "Who...who is that? Who is sending all that stuff?" I collected my phone from the ground and looked on the drawing again. I saw a bathroom. I couldnt see it in detail but what you could see was the girl lying in front of the shower with her head on the edge of it. She was bleeding. The blood was literally soaking her hair. I didn't need a closer look to realize why Paige was panicking next to me. The girl on that picture was me.


	13. (not) A joke

Paige

"You not taking a shower here" I said still shaking. This wasn't a joke. That wasn't even funny. Someone tried to kill her and had fun to tease us about it.

" I will call my mum and ask if we can come to their holiday house for some days." I continued. Em looked at me and back on her phone. " They will find us." she sat down again." No matter how far we go away." "What do you mean? " I asked" Come here" she said and moved to give me some space next to her. She pulled me close as soon as I was next to her and started telling me the whole story. About Alison Dilaurentis and how it all started. The first text messages and the feeling to be watched every time they moved. About A who knows everything about them even the smallest secrets. The fights , tears and fears. Just everything. I was sitting next to her my head on her chest and listened. I didn't know what Emily was going through. The whole A thing scared me already and Emily seemed to deal with that for years now. I took her hand as she finished talking. She was holding me close scared I would walk away. But I didn't. I kissed the back of her hand like I did it a hundred times before. " I am so sorry Em" I finally said. " I didn't know you were going through all this." She hold me even closer when she whispered: " I didn't want you to . It was the only way to protect you. I was scared to lose you because of that" Our fingers intertwined . " Baby I would never leave you. This all is a bit shocking and confusing for me just now but I am not going to leave you." I moved her arm so she could see my face. I smiled " I would never leave such an amazing girl like you. I love you." "Promise?" she asked carefully and looked into my eyes. " Promise " I answered and kissed her.

One month later

Emily

"So how do you feel? " Aria asked me as I took a break from playing football. " I am fine. I still have pains but not as many as I had some weeks ago." I grabbed a bottle of water and drank it in one go. It was a hot summer day and Spencer invited us to come over having some food and fun. It was the end of July and school was about to start next weeks again.

The last months was surprisely quiet. Nothing really happened. Paige went to New York for a week and I concentrated on feeling better. No more text messages from A which I have to say was happy about. "Hey sexy." I heared Paige saying as she ran to never talked about A again after the incident in her house. " What are you thinking about?" she asked and took a bottle of water. " Just about you and how hot you look today" I lied and grinned. "Are you trying to flirt with me Miss Fields" she laughed. I winked and kissed her.

I loved to have her lips on mine. She seemed to think the same because she didn't realize me taking the cold water bottle out of her hands. It was one of our old games and I smirked as I emptied the whole thing over head. She screamed and pulled apart. "EM! What the hell... You didn't just do it?" she was shocked. Her face was hilarious. "Oh Darling you should see your face." I laughed. " Ha Ha how funny." Paige answered pushed me away gently and took another bottle. " Dare you doing it" I screamed and ran away still laughing . But it didn't take long until she catched me and soaked me with water.

Now it was on her to tease me as she pulled me to the ground. We both were laughing as each of us tried to win the game. We were literally rolling over the meadow as a water bomb hit me. I turned around. "No fights in my garden " Spencer said and throw the next balloon filled with water. Hanna, Spencer and Aria were standing behind some chairs to protect themselves, next to them a box filled with waterbombs. " That's it! " I said loud and the water fight started.

Anonymous

A person turned around and walked away from the house. The black hoodie was hiding the face as he/she started the car. On the seat next to the person was lying a package of little stones and balloons like the girls had them in the garden.

Guys I want to thank you all for reading my story so far. 1K wow thats amazing. I uploaded the first chapter not knowing you would like it so much. Now the 13th part is published and I am actualy writing a story. :DI hoped you enjoyed the last two chapters. They were a bit short but be prepared something worse is about to come.


	14. (A)ccident

Paige

The flashing lights of the ambulance were in front of us. We were driving behind them. Aria next to me was crying, Em and Hanna in the back fighting about what just had happened. "Don't lose them " I Hanna said and talked to Em again. I rised the speed a bit. We followed the ambulance to the city hospital on the other side of the town. " Why arent they just going to the one on the hill?" I asked myself and tried to drive as close as possible to the ambulance.

Everything was alright, they had this big waterbomb fight in the garden. Aria threw the last waterbomb. I remember how Emily was joking and dumped herself down on the ground so the waterbomb missed her and hit Spencer right into her face. She fell on the ground with a scream holding her hands in front of it. We thought she was just acting like she got hurt. We did it all the time but it didn't take long until we noticed that Spencer wasn't okay.

The ambulance turned into the parking area for emergencies and I parked in the first parking lot close to the entrance. We jumped out off the car and ran to the emergencyroom where a nurse made us sit down and wait. Waiting in that situation is the most horrible thing you have to do. After not even 10 minutes Hanna couldnt take it any longer and went back to the nurse to ask whats going on.

I closed my eyes trying not to think about all these things as my phone made a noise and signaled me a new message. Getting text messages kinda scared me since A was threatening me. I didnt get any since a months but every time my phone vibrated and jump and have a weird feeling in my stomach. Its probably just mum I thought and didnt look at it.

"They say she is in the surgery." Hanna says as she came back. " Surgery?" I asked histeric. " Why is that?" I realised I was too late because everyone was looking at me. " Paige are you okay?" Em asked and came over to sit next me and took my hands.

I could see it again. Spencer lying on the ground. Her hand on her face crying and screaming cause of the pain. No one was able to move. I could see the blood coming through the gaps of her fingers. Her face was covered in blood as I tried to help her getting up and changing the position. I remember Hanna calling the ambulance and Emily holding Aria who was screaming and panicking.

" Paige?" I heared Emilys voice close to me. I moved my head and looked in her beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to shout that I am not okay and that I was scared. I wanted to run and punch something but I couldnt. Em and the girls were scared enough they didnt need me panicking and shouting around. " Yeah I am fine. Dont worry. You can go back to your friends they need you." I said and looked at Aria. " Are you sure you dont need anything?" I needed a kiss and her arms around me and she holding me close, best naked, but I shoke my head and gave her a short smile. She hugged me and went back to her friends.

My phone buzzed again. I took it out of my pocket and opened the two messages. One was from my mum who asked me to get coffee on my way back but the other one stops my breath.

I emediately remembered the day I got the first message. It was A.

I opened it. My hands were sweating and my heart racing.

This time you had luck and it hit someone else but be prepared next time it will be her. Do you still think you can protect her from me?

kisses

-A

I looked at Em . She was still taking care of Aria who still couldnt cope with that situation. One month without these anonymus text messages and as soon as something happened they are back.

" Are you the friends of Spencer Hastings?" The doctor was standing in the doors and looked at us. " Yes " Hanna said " How is she? Is she okay? Can we visit her?" The doctor looked surprised about Hannas questionattack. " She is fine. Her eye is luckily okay. She will take some scars out of it though but she can leave the hospital as soon as she wakes up. So give her some more minutes. he smiled tired and was about to leave the room again as he turned around and added " You girls should play without tiny stones in your waterbombs next time."

I hold my breath. There was no doubt anymore. The Waterbomb was prepared by A.

Emily

It was late when we finally arrived at Spencers place. Mrs. Hastings was back from work and took Spencer up into her room. We didnt say a word. Aria finally stopped crying. She felt so guilty." Do you girls want to drink something?" Mrs Hastings came downstairs again. She was still wearing her uniform and looked tired. I shoke my head. " No thank you Mrs Hastings. I think I will go home. Its late and I need some sleep." " You can stay here if you want?!" she said looking at all of us. We have two spare rooms under the roof. I can give you some covers and pillows. I looked at Aria who was nearly falling asleep and Paige who was starring at the wall. I needed to talk to her so badly. I know she was scared even if she is acting in a different way. " Yes I think that would be great" I answered with a smile and took Paiges hand.

Mrs Hastings sent Aria in the small room where she lied down on the bed and fell asleep straight away. The other room was a bit bigger and has a double bed. Perfect. I thougth and gently pressed Paiges hand. I am not sure if it was just the light but I think I could see a small smile on her face.

" If you need something else. I am downstairs. Good night girls" Ms Hastings said and closed the door behind us...

So guys. Paige and Emily in one room? ^^ that can mean alot but if you one of the excited hot scene readers you might be lucky in the next chapter... or maybe not? You will find out tomorrow.

I hope you all enjoy the story? I havent heared that much from you today. Let me know what you think in the comments below. It can be critic or love ... I am happy about everything.

Also follow me on twitter gina_sawyer and IG pll_gleeks

love you all

xxx


	15. nightmares and

Emily

Paige and I were standing in the middle of the room still holding our hands. " Paige?" I asked "Are you okay? You haven't said anything since we have spoken in the hospital." She let go my hand and went to the bed to sit down on the edge of it. " You know it was A who prepared the balloon aren't you?" she looked at me. "obviously" I said. " I got an other text in hospital saying the balloon was meant to hit you." These words hit me like wrecking ball a house. My legs started shaking and the thoughts were running through my head. There was no doubt - A wanted to kill me. " Em no matter what I will protect you. " Paige continued " I don't let anyone hurt you understand that? " " No! I interrupted her "I don't want you to. A isn't just a guy you can hit and everything is fine. He or she is dangerous. " " But..." she started hoping she could convince me but I put my finger on her lips. " I don't put you in more danger than you already are." I said and looked deep into her clear blue eyes. She moved my finger away " The only one in danger is you."

Paige moved away from me to the other side of the bed. I knew she was upset but I couldn't risk her getting in the way of A. Its horrible enough that I was. I could hear her snobbing. She was crying. I wanted to hold her so badly but I knew she wouldn't want it just now. She needed some space. I lied down on the side closest to me of the bed and slipped under the cover.

I woke up from someone knocking on the door. It took me a minute to realize where I was. "Who is that? " Paige whispered. "I don't know. I will have a look." Paige grabbed my arm " be careful Em" I moved her hand away and walked to the door and opened it slowly. Aria was standing in the dark. In her hand a pillow " Can I come in? I can't sleep alone. Please." "Sure" I said and opened the door and let her in

"You can sleep on the bed if you want" Paige said and moved her cover and pillow on the floor. Was she still mad at me? "Thanks Paige" she said went to the bed and fell asleep again. I was standing in the dark. Paige was moving her pillow around trying to find a comfortable position. I carefully took mine too so Aria won't wake up and walked over to my girl. " You don't have to sleep on this hard floor you can sleep in the bed its fine." I heared her saying in the dark. I placed my pillow right next to hers. "Yeah but I don't want." "Why?" I moved a bit more in her direction to close the gap between us. I was now lying so close that I could feel her nose on mine. "Because I missed you all day and I love you. There is no way that I sleep next to an other girl when you are in the same room and I could sleep next to you" I kissed her but she didn't move. "Em a kiss doesn't always make it better. I am worried about you and scared about what A is planning next. Every moment my phone makes a noise I jump and hope it isn't another text from A" I placed my hand on her waist. " I know. That's why I never wanted you to get involved." I whispered so Aria couldn't hear me. " I am sorry.". " For what?" she asked " For not letting you protecting me. I so sweet but I am scared that you get hurt" I added "Don't be" Paige said and gently rubbed her nose against mine. I smiled. "But I am. Without me you wouldn't be in all this" she stopped me "Em seriously? " her voice was now filled with anger like every time I say that I wasn't good for her." I don't regret any moment with you okay? I am here cause I love you and A is not going to change that." That was too much for me I needed her body on mine. I pressed my lips on hers and this time she didn't push me back.

Thenextpartwillbeaverysexyandhotsceneagain. Ifyoudon'tlikeityoucanjumptothenextchapterforeveryoneelseenjoy ;)

I needed her so badly. My thumbs were circling on her waist while our kisses got hotter and faster and so our breath. Paige couldn't stop a moan as my hand slipped under her shirt. "Shhhh" I made, realizing that Aria was still in the room. "No you can't do that to me" Paige said breathless. I giggled "Miss Cullers you need to learn to control yourself" She groaned and her head fell back on the pillow.

My hands found there way up to her bra. "Damn it" I said quietly. She laughed."Sorry" I pressed my lips on hers and pulled her up a bit so I could open the bra. I took it off with the shirt at once and threw it somewhere next to us.

My heart was beating fast as I gently pushed her back and started kissing her neck. I could feel Paige trying to control herself not to scream or moan. She pushed her nails in my back as I started nibbeling on her ear. Her body moved under me and she tried to turn me around but this time I didn't let her taking the control. I smiled and kissed her neck and then went down to her collarbone. She gasped "Stop teasing me Fields" I laughed "I am not... I would never" I lied and went down a bit further.

Paige

It was hard. Harder than I expected. Aria was sleeping in the same room on the bed and Emily had nothing better to do than choosing this moment to turn me on. I pressed my lips on the top of her head trying not to make a noise as she started kissing my boob. She was slowly circling them with her tongue. I could feel every single move on my skin. It was getting harder and harder for me. I needed her. I moaned when she started sucking on my boobs.

Her hands slowly went down to my thights. Without stopping kissing and sucking my them she slid her hand under my pants. Having her hand right there made my heart beating faster. I could feel my blood rushing through my body and an amazing feeling down there when she started moving her fingers. She slowly drew circle around my clit. It drove me crazy. I have never felt something like that before. She was careful even if I didn't want her too. I moved my hip a bit to make her moving faster. She stopped kissing my boob and looked at me. " Are you sure ?" she asked. I rolled my eyes but couldn't answer. My whole body wanted her so badly. I squeezed her arm and hoped she would accept it.

She started kissing me again now harder and faster. I bit in Emily's pillow to stop a scream when her fingers went into me and started moving. With her tongue still surrounding my boob and her finger inside me I felt like I was on cloud 9. She moved her fingers in and out and my body was screaming for her. I joined the rythm of her fingers with my hips as she stopped kissing my boobs and slowly went down to the edge of my pants. I didn't even realize i was still wearing them. Em pulled them down with her free hand and started kissing my gently. She pressed her lips on my vagina and her fingers stoped moving inside me. It was like a short break. I stopped breathing- she was waiting.. I hated her for that. " Em... I said breathless and very impatient. And a little scream moved over my lips when Em suddenly started kissing and sucking between my legs while her fingers continued moving inside me at the same time. I could feel the amazing feeling building up inside me . That feeling from flying butterflies in my stomach and wanting her so badly made it coming faster and heavier than I expected. I was waiting for that so long. And my breath got heavier and Emily seemed to notice that cause she made her fingers moving alot faster than before. It didn't take long until the orgasm came over me and took me away to paradise.

She pressed her lips on me one last time and moved up again to hold me in her arms. I nestled on her body as she kissed the top of my head . " How do you feel? " she asked after I found my normal breathing rythm back. " Amazing" I mumbled and kissed her.


	16. A keeps going

Aria

It was the next morning when I woke up again. I looked around. That definitely wasn't my room. I turned around and saw Em and Paige cuddeling with each other on the floor. I grinned when I saw the bra hanging right next to me on the bed. Oh Em I shoke my head still smiling. Trying not to wake them I made my way out of the downstairs to see how Spencer was.

She was lying on her bed and starring on the wall. Her one eye was swollen and red. Well more the skin around it. I immediately felt guilty again. Spencer should have noticed me cause she moved around to face me. " Hey" I whispered. She looked awful. " Hey Aria. Why are you already here ? Its just after 8 o'clock in the morning" "Your mum let us stay " I answered and sat down on the chair next to the desk. "How are you?" " Not good. My eye looks like a big plum" I laughed. " Oh Spence.". "How are Em and Paige doing?" she asked trying to get control about the situation she was in. "Oh" I blushed. "They are doing fine" I answered fast trying notthink about last night when I heard them having fun on the floor. I thought I was dreaming but the bra right next to me this morning confirmed it. " Aria? Why is your face red?" I looked back at her." What? " "Your face turned red when I asked you about our sweet couple upstairs" Spencer laughed and if she didn't figure it out earlier then she did it now. "Have you been in the room with them?" she smirked and I nodded. "This is hilarious. You need to tell me everything." Spence was nearly sitting on my knees curious about my answer. " No Spence that's kind of private." She laughed " Nahh it can't be that private when they were doing it having you in the same room." I pushed her away gently. "Shut up Spence. I don't even know if they really had something or not. I was pretty confused last night." She got up. " Well then let's check..." "What are you going to check" I heard Em saying who was suddenly standing at the door and looking at us. "Ehmmm nothing important" Spence answered fast trying not smile. We just wanted to make some coffee and check if we have enough" "Oh okay. Can you make one for me as well. I will be downstairs in a minute." " Paige want coffee too?" I asked before she could leave the room. "Usually yes but she is just about to leave. Her mum is waiting for her coffee too and Paige forgot to get it. " "Oh okay" I said watching her running upstairs again.

It was a warm day so we decided to sit and having breakfast outside. Spencer and I were already drinking our coffees as Em and Paige came downstairs holding each others hand. They were so cute I thought and smiled at them. " Hey you two" Spencer said and moved the chair next to her to give Em some space to sit. " Well girls I am really sorry but my mum is going to kill me if I am not home in twenty minutes with her coffee." she turned to Emily " See you later?" Emily kissed her " Yeah I will call you. Take care" Paige smiled and waved in our direction as she went to her car.

Paige

I drove to the nearest coffeshop to get the stuff my mum needed so badly. She was such annoying. After 10 minutes I had everything and went to my house. There was a long discussion about where I was and why I havent called but at the end I just served her the coffee and she shut up about it. " I go upstairs" I said and left my parents discussing and fighting about my education in the livingroom. I decided to take a last night and the day in the hospital I needed some water on my body. The pool was way to hot at the moment. A quick and cold shower would made it. I took my towel and went into my bathroom. Something smelled bad I thought but didnt care much about it. I jumped under the shower and enjoyed the cool water running down my body. It was 2:00 pm.

Emily

My heart was racing this cant be true no it cant. I speeded up my car and turned into the entrance of Paiges house. My hand was shaking as I took my keys and bag and left the car.

I just reached the front door as I heard Paige's mum scream.

"NOOOOOO" I screamed too and punched against the door "PAIGE!"

But it was too late...


	17. The LAst Minutes

Emily

I punshed against the door but no one opened it. I still heard Mrs Mc Cullers screaming inside. Why was no one opening? I started running around the house. There has to be an open window or door. After five minutes search I finally found a window. I didn't care how it would look like when I went through it and jumped into the house and ran up the stairs. Paige's mum was standing in the bathroom. Her face was full of fear as she looked down on the ground. I didn't need to look twice I knew what I was there. Paige was lying on the floor wrapped in her towel. Her hair was soaked with blood. It looked like she slipped , fell and hit her head on the edge of the shower. This picture looked very similar to me. "PAIGE" I screamed and ran to her .Her head was full of blood as I looked to her mum "Someone needs to call the ambulance please. " Tears were running down my face. Why isn't she moving? "Would you fucking call the ambulance or would you rather seeing your daughter bleeding to death?" she starred at me shocked about the way I talked to her but finally dealed the number. I took my shirt off. I didn't care that her mum was in the room. I soaked it with water, wrapped it around Paiges head and pressed it on the injury. " Get a pillow or something " I shouted. She still didn't move. Mr. McCuller ran upstairs surprised to see me with a first aid kit in his hand. " He joined me and said: Move her head on your knees. " I did without asking any further questions. The blood was literally streaming down her face. "Paige please" I said "Please stay with me . I need you. You can't do that to me. " I cried. This was the most horrible moment in my life so far.

They took her away from me.

Paige's dad hold me in his arms as I watched them taking her downstairs to the emergency car. My whole body was shaking. What was happening here? Yesterday Spencer and today Paige... What is A planning next?

"Emily?" I heared him saying. He never said my name. I always was Miss Fields or that gay girl in the swimmingteam who stole his daughters place. But just now I was the girl who cried in his arms. "Thank you" he whispered.

I don't know why but I felt so safe in his arms. He pressed me on his chest as my dad used to do it.

After some minutes I calmed down a bit. Paiges dad was leaving the room and came back with one of Paige's shirt because I was just wearing a bra. I looked at His wife who was still standing at the same spot as she did when I came in. She obviously had a shock. He helped me getting up. "Come I take you into the hospital" I snobbed and smiled at him thankfully.

We didn't say a word on the way to the hospital. I saw the worst things in front of my eyes.

an hour ago

I was drinking my coffee and were talking about Spencer application to the best university Americas when the text message came in.

Sender: unknown

Sometimespicturesaren'ttellingthetruth. Shemightbeabletotakecareof you butcan she take care ofherself?

kisses

-A

Draft: picture.

I remembered opening the picture message and my breath stopping as I saw the drawing of the girl on the ground in the bathroom. It was the same picture I got some months ago the only thing what changed was the girl. It wasnt me anymore this time it was Paige.

I dont know how I made it into the waiting room. For me the time stood still. It all seemed to be a dream. A nightmare. I heared people talking to me but I didn't answer. I was reading the last text Paige sent me. It was from the time she came back from New York.

Just arrived on the airport. Cant wait to see my beautiful girlfriend.

I love you so much

xxx

Paige

Tears were running down my face as I read it all over again. This cant be the end. It just cant.

Doctors were running around. Nurses were talking to other family members who were waiting for diagnosis or their kids.

But no one came talking to us. This continued for the next two hours. I could see Paiges dad getting inpatient. "Please can you tell me how my daughter is? " he kept asking the nurse but no one could give an answer. It was like she wasnt in the hospital at all. After 3 hours a doctor finally came and took Mr. Mc Cullers to his site. They were talking quiet so I couldnt understand a word. He looked at me again and again while he was listening to the doctor.

"Emily?" he finally said and made his way to me. I looked up "How is she? " "She is sleepying at the moment." he answered. His voice was nearly gone. And he was trying to stay strong. "She lost a lot of blood. They are just stabilising her. They dont know if she will be fine. It ... " he took a deep breath" it depends on the next hours."

18:00

I was walking around. Actually I walked the corridor up and down again and again. I didnt touch the food got me. The girls have been here for some hours but couldnt stay for long. Aria had a meeting with Ezras parents. Hanna had to get her mum from work and Spencer was still weak from her accident yesterday.

"Emily?" I suddenly heared my mum saying. I turned around and ran into her arms as soon as I could see her."Mum. What are you doing here?" I sniffed and immediately started crying again. She pressed me on her chest and stroke over my hair. "Paiges dad called me are you alright darling?" I shoke my head and started crying again.

21:00

In opened my eyes and looked at the white railing above me. Paige I thought and got up quickly. Where is she? Was she okay?

I checked the time. Did I fall asleep?

"Hey you are awake?!. My mum was walking into the waitingarea with two cups of coffee. Extra strong I guessed. "How is she?" I looked at her. "She is fine just now. The doctors could stabilise her but we still dont know if it will stay like that. " I looked at her " Mum I need to go to her. She needs me..Please" " Oh darling. I dont think you can. Only family members are allowed to visit her at the moment. " She took my arm and pulled me back to one of the chairs next to her. "She will be fine. Please dont worry too much." " But..." I started" mum I love her so much. She means everything to me. I dont know if I can live without her." Tears filled my eyes again as Mr McCullers came back into the room and said: "Emily. I think I need your help."

What are thinking about the story so far? Will Paige make it? Or did A manage to takw her out of Ems life? Figure it out in the next part which will be published TOMORROW.

If you like it please leave a comment below or vote for this story. You can also critises if it is in a controlled and friendly way. NOH8

Also follow me on IG : pll_gleeks

and twitter: gina_sawyer


	18. One More Life

We left the room and my mum behind me. " I dont is it you need me for? " He didnt answer he was just pulling me in the direction of the rooms and finally stopped in front of a white door. He turned around and put his arms on my shoulder. "Emily I don't know you. I have never been nice to you or accepted my girls interest on you. But what I know and see is that you love her and she loves you. She never stopped talking about you and she was happy. And that needs to continue. I don't know if it is working but I want you to go in there and talk to her. " I was surprised. From all the things in the world I at least expected that. "Would you do that for me?" he asked and tried to find an answer in my face. "But I thought just family members are allowed to go inside." I remember the words of my mum. " You are. I told them you two are engaged." My heart was beating fast I couldn't believe that. Did he actually engaged us without asking? " What?" " "Stop thinking go in there and be a good finance. " he gently pushed me to the door and I opened it...

Paige

I could here someone walking in. The person was really careful not to make a noise. The person took a chair and sat down next to me. Emily. I thought when she took my hand and pressed her lips on them. I didn't know what they think about my condition . I didn't know it either. DidIdie? OrwasIjustasleep? I could feel Emily's warm lips on my skin so I couldn't be dead right? I tried to move. But it didn't work. Emily started speaking.

" Paige. please. I need you so badly. You can't leave me like that behind. What am I going to do without you? Who is protecting me when you aren't here anymore?" she kissed the back of my hand again. Her lips were wet from the tears she was crying. Em! I wanted to shout. Iamhere! but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough.

"I love you my sweet girl. I don't want to lose you. I want to have a life with you. do you remember when you talked about a little family? I want that too more than you think. Please I need you."

I wanted to hold and kiss her. I wanted to be with her so badly but something was still blocking me from going back. I tried to open my mouth but it didn't work. I was like a long cold stone.

"Paige" Em whispered "I love you so much. I never got the chance to tell you that but you are the most amazing girl I have ever known and I need you in my life to survive."

I need you too. I wanted to say. I wanted to feel her next to me. I needed her so badly.

One of the doctors came in and talked to Emily. I couldn't hear about what but when he left she came back to sit down on my bed. She didn't lie down. But she stroke my back and kissed my forehead.

She was talking about the moment we have seen each other the first time and how I pushed her head under water. The first kiss in the car when no one knew that I was gay. Our first date in that bar in the woods. The song we were singing. Me having problems with the outing. She talked about Mayas Cousin who wasn't really hers and how he nearly killed us. My secretly meetings with Caleb and Toby to save the them. Our own amazing nights. Just everything.

I tried to move or say something between but my mouth was too dry and my arms heavy like iron. I couldn't move at all.

My thoughts went crazy. One thing had to work on my body. My eyes hurt a lot when I tried to open them. I managed it a little bit and could identify my girl who was now lying with her head on my waist. I was fighting. Fighting for my girlfriend who didn't go away a minute since she came here. I could now see the whole room. It wasn't much but enough for me. My head hurt a lot but I didn't give up. Ems eyes were closed .She seemed to sleep or at least to take a nap. She looked so peaceful and cute. It was like nothing happened at all. I smiled it hurt badly but I did. I decided to let her sleeping and trained opening and closing my eyes. When it was so hard to move them how hard would it be to move my whole body or walk?

I was just starring at the wall for a while. At one point Emily started snorring. I hate when people snore but Em wasn't just beautiful she also had the cutest way to snore.

I was lying awake the whole night and just watched Emily and thought about us and how much I loved her.

The next morning came and the first nurse walked into the room and was surprised about seeing me awake. No one seemed to expect that.

"Oh good morning Miss" she looked at me and Emily woke up. "Paige." were her first words before she leaned over and kissed me. I moved my lips even when it hurt like hell. "I was so scared you wouldn't wake up at all. I thought I would lose you" she started talking. She was so sweet when she was worried. I think I should worry her more. The doctor came in to check if everything is alright. " Paige can you talk? " I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He made a note on his paper. Then he moved my legs. An ultimate bad pain ran through my body. "OUTCH" I screamed and closed my eyes. That pain was horrible. It took a while until it finay disappeared again "We will give you some tabletts against the pain. " he said and turned around "Miss Fields it looks like your fiancé managed to pass the risky time. Now it is important that she relaxes and sleeps a lot. If you want you can use the shower in the bathroom at the end of the corridor and have some breakfast in the cafeteria. You look like you need it." "Thanks doctor" she left the room and Emily sat down next to me. "Fiancé?" I chattered. " when did that happen?" Em looks at me and smiled. " Is am not. well not yet. Your dad said it so I could stay with you." I think I looked a bit disappointed because Emily started laughing. "Awww sweetheart. I am sorry. One day you will. I promise"she took my hand and kissed me.

Emily's phone was lying on the floor in the waiting area. Her mum took it when it buzzed.

NewText message

it says on the screen. The first line made her opening the text. She started reading and her face changed immediately and you could see the fear in her eyes.

Sender: unknown

Theysayacatas 7 life'sbuthowmanylifesdoyou and your girlfriend have?

kisses

-A


	19. Start Living Again

Emily

I shut the car door behind me and watched everyone walking around and into the school. It was almost the same picture like it was every year . Spencer and Hanna were already waiting for me and Aria joined us at the entrance of the school. As I said it was almost the same. But one part was missing. Somebody was missing. I looked around and hoped she would come today but she didn't. "She won't come Em" Spencer said, walked up the stairs and turned around again. Aria and Hanna were already inside getting ready for their English presentation. " Em common we have to go" I had one more look around before I followed my friend into the building. The day seemed to be a long one. Everything went so slow without Paige.

it was a week ago when I saw Paige the last time. Everything was fine except her regular anxiety attacks which were caused by A. She never had these attacks before but that accident changed her way to look at things a lot. The last time I visited her she was talking about running away and hiding somewhere. She was scared to leave the room without a nurse. She only took a shower while someone standing at the door so no one could come in. I wasn't impressed with the last part but I wanted the best for her and I wanted her to feel safe.

My phone buzzed and I opened the new text message.

Hello Emily

Iwaswonderingifyouandyourfriendswouldliketocomeatourplacefordinnerlater?!

Letmeknow.

-Cullers

I read it again. That was weird why would he want me and my friends to come over.

After a short meet up during the break we decided to accept the invitation and go there after school.

We left at half past four and were driving in my car cause the girls got dropped of at school this morning.

" Hanna turn that music off" Spencer shouted trying to be louder than Hanna's music . She had it on full volume and the whole car was moving just because of the drums and basses in the songs.

I didn't listen to it. I was still trying to figure out why Mr. Mc Cullers wanted us to come over. This didn't seem to be him.

" EM ARE YOU OKAY?" I heared Aria shouting at me. I looked at her and looked confused. What did she say? "WHAT? " I was shouting back. " HANNA TURN THAT MUSIC OFF" Spencer shouted and tried to get her iPhone which was still connected to my car player. Is stopped the car and Spencer crashed against the back of my seat. "oh my god are you alright?" I asked and looked in the mirror to see her. "Yeah I am. " She looked a bit shocked but semmed to be okay. Hanna turned the music off. " Seriously Hanna? 100% of the volume? This isn't a disco that's a car" Spencer taught her while I was driving into the entrance of Paige's property. Her dad was already waiting outside. Dressed in a cooking outfit and a bowl of salad in his hands he walked down the porch to say hello.

He looked happy when he shoke our hands and guided us into the back garden.

It was a lovely summer day so he obviously decided to have a barbeque.

" Hey Sweetheart" I heard Ashley Marin saying. I looked around confused. All the parents were here including my mum. What was going on? Cullers looked at me and smiled. "Are you surprised? " he asked and winked. " Yeah I actually am. I haven't expected that when you invited us. But what's the occasion?" I saw my mum talking to Mr Hasting and the girls sitting in the shade of the oak having a drink when he said" You will find out " I looked at him confused. " but before you do I need you to get something for me. Its in Paige's room. You know I don't like to entre it when it is so empty like now." he finished his sentence and was waiting for an answer. " Sure" I said " What should I get?" " Pillows. They are under her bed" I nodded and went up the stairs to get it.

I opened the door to my girlfriends room. It was empty. Her bed looked still a mess like she just left it. Her clothes covered the floor. I nearly fell over her bag which was lying right in front of the door when I entered the room. I decided to get everything quick so I didn't have to spend too much time in here. I had all the pillows in my hands as I heard a noise coming out of her bathroom. " Hello?" I asked " Is there someone?"

First nothing happened but after a few more seconds someone opened the door and I dropped the pillows.

"YOU?" I nearly screamed as I saw the girl walking into the room. I couldn't believe it. "Since when are you...?" " Surprise!" she smiled and ran into my arms. I hold her close. Closer than I ever did before. " I can't believe you are here" I whispered into her ear and hold her even closer. "Em don't press too hard it all still hurts." I pulled her away quickly. " Sorry. I am sorry I didn't want to hurt you." I said and felt guilty that I haven't thought about it before. She giggled " Babe that's fine I am happy to see you too." I looked into her blue eyes which where shining like stars. My heart was beating fast and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I grabbed her face and kissed her carefully. She grinned and kissed back. There it was again the feeling of trust, love and safety which I missed so much during the last was back I smiled and for a moment everything seemed to be fine in my life.


	20. Way to hot

hey guys i have a flight and long journey behind me and couldn't really write today. so I apologise for the really short chapter today. Tomorrow it will be like usual again.

Everyone looked surprised when we walked out of the house. "Paige?" Aria laughed and hugged her heavily. "How are you? " Paige looked at me and asked if I would mind if she talks to her for some minutes. I smiled and let her hand go. My mum made her way to me with a glass of coke in her hands. "Here sweetheart. what do you think about your ... surprise?" I looked at her " I am the luckiest girl alive." I answered when I realised that I didnt mentioned that it was a surprise. "Wait you knew about it?" I asked. She winked and went to Ashley to talk about the newest hairdresser in town. "So are you finally happy again?" Spencer said and pulled on my shirt. she was literally sitting in front of me on the meadow with a beer in her hands. "Yeah. I am. " I sat down next to her. " I have never been happier to see her again." We both talked a while about school and how difficult the homework were again as I got text message. Paige.

I looked at her confused. She was standing like 20 meters away from me and still talked to Aria. Why wasn't she talking to me,in person?

I read the text.

Sender: Paige

Youlookingverysexysittingthere. ;)

xxx

I couldn't help and started smiling. This was unexpected and I blushed.

She grinned when she saw my reaction but acted like nothing happened when she went back to her conversation.

ToPaige

Goodtrysexy. :Dbutmysexynessisnothingcomparedtoyour hot body,whichIn wouldloveto. touchandkissrightnow.

xxx

I sent it and was waiting for her reading it. When she did I heard her saying to Aria: Excuse me for a minute. Then she came over packed my arm and pulled me back into the house and in her bedroom. I was standing in the middle of the room and watched her closing her door. " What was that..." I started but couldn't finish. Paige already grabbed my face and pressed her perfect shaped lips on mine. My heart was racing. She placed her hands on my bottom. Our tongues met in the middle and the kiss got more and more hands slid under her shirt and I was just going to open her bra to go further as someone knocked on the door. "Girls? Are you in there?" It was Paige's mum.

Paige

We pulled apart and definitely looked breathless. We both were so turned on.

"Mum" I said trying not to sound too disappointed when she walked in.

"Hey sorry to interrupt you but can we have a talk?" "Sure" I said" wondering what would come next. She shoke her head "No I meant Emily. I just want to talk her for a minute can you leave us alone for a second?"

"What?" I was so obviously thiught the same cause her smile dissapeared. I looked her and was opening mt mouth to protest but she gave me a short kiss on my cheek and said "Its okay." "Are you sure? " she nodded and I l eft the room.

What does my mum wants from my girl what I shouldn't know?

I closed the door behind me prepared of the worst coming.


	21. Finally Able To Breath

Emily

The door closed behind Paige and I was alone with her mum.I had no clue what was going on. I have never talked to her except our cold hellos.

She sat down on the chair of Paige's desk and looked at me. I decided to sit down too. Wow this was awkward I thought. "So you and Paige are more than...friends?" I nodded but didn't interrupt her. " Well I think my daughter has a really good girl on her side." I looked at her . Like it was before with her dad I was surprised and didn't expect a conversation like that. " I wanted to s thank you." "For what ?" I asked. " For being there when she needed someone. For shouting at me when the accident happened and for helping her straight away." I looked down on my feet. " You a re my own hero. You saved my daughters life. She is the most important thing in my life." " Can I ... can I get Paige in I think she should hear you saying that." I stopped her and smiled. She looked inside but didn't say anything.

I opened the door and took Paige's hand when walking back in her room. "What's going on?" she said still worried and confused about the situation. "I want to talk you two" her mum said and Paige sat down on my knees as I wrapped my arms around her. " I thanked Emily for always being there for you sweetheart. Ehe wanted me to tell you that." she stopped at the second but the comtinued " Paige?" she turned around and faced her daughter. Paige didn't move. I could feel her heart beating in her chest. Her hands where sweating and her legs were shaking a bit. Her mum left the desk behind and kneeled down in front of us. " I can't imagine you with someone else. Emily is the most amazing person you could have in your life. Never let her go. I know I didn't accept your way to life at all and dad didn't either but we both love Emily. You can always talk to us when something is wrong. " She kissed Paige's forehead. "I love you never forget that. You are my only daughter." Paige hugged her. She was crying happy that all the hiding and being carefully of what she was saying was over. I decided to leave the two alone for a moment and left the room.

Paige

I stopped the car on the road behind Emily's. She was already waiting for me. "Hey beautiful" she said and kissed my cheek. I smiled and we walked into the forest. I didn't know why. Emily was texting me an hour ago asking for meeting me right here in 60 minutes. We were walking about fifteen minutes when Em stopped and looked at me. " You have to wear this" she said and band up my eyes with it. "Where are we going?" I asked excited when she took my hands and walked up a hill. At the top of it she made me sit down on the ground. I felt a cover under me as she took away the scarf. I couldn't believe my eyes. Em had prepared a picknick in the middle of no where. A vase with flowers was placed in the middle of us. " Em that's... amazing" I squeaked and hugged her. " You like it" she asked and her face turned red. " I moved over to kiss her .

" Yes I love it." she smiled and started taking the food out of the basket.


	22. Love has Wings

Paige

We were sitting arm in arm on the cover and watched the sunset. It was an amazing evening. The sky turned red and orange when the sun slowly disappeared behind the trees. It looked so much better from up on the hill. Emily moved her legs on mine and pur her head on my chest. I kissed her head and stroke her back. Sitting here with her was the best thing ever.I would never let her go. Never in a million years. "Are You happy?" she broke the silence. "Yes I am darling." She looked at me and smiled her gorgeous smile. "I am happy too sweetheart." she answered and pressed her lips against mine. They melted into a long sweet kiss. I could taste the cake on her lips. We pulled apart as Emily suddenly gave me a envelope. "What is that?" I wanted to know. "Open it." she smiled and placed her head on my shoulders to watch my hands. I opened the envelope and a letter fell out.

I started reading:,

Deardarling

Ihadalottimetothinkaboutusandallthethingsarounduswhenyouwerefightingforyourlife. Thatmomentwas . PaigeMcCullerIloveyoulikeIneverlovedsomeonebeforeandIwoulddoanythingtomakeyoufeelloved,comfortableandsave.

Ihaveapresentforyou. Lookbackintotheenvelope. Ihopeyouwilllikeit.

in love

Emily

xxx

I had another look in the envelope a d found two tickets.

BoardingPassforflightPLL14

destination: HAWAII

date: 28.07.14 - 4.08.14

Name of the passenger: PaigeMccullers

I starred on the flightticket

"You can't be serious?" I said and looked at her.

"Yes I am " she answered and showed me her Ticket. "We will leave tomorrow." "But whats is about school and my parents do they know..." Em took my hands and kissed evey single finger. I rolled my eyes. She looked so sexy and she knew it. "Babe I already talked to them they are fine with it. But do you want to come with me? " She looked a bit worried. I smiled and kissed her . "Yes I cant wait sweetheart."


	23. Love In The Air

Paige

Emily and I went to the airport in the earl morning. We would have a few days on the island of flowers. I have never been in Hawaii before and was really nervous about the flight. Flying wasn't my favorite thing. The machine in the air and no connection to the ground. You had to trust the mechanic. If one thing was wrong the whole thing would fall down on the ground. Emily didn't know about my fear and I tried not to show her.

We got a seat on the window and a middle one. Luckily no one else was sitting next to us. My hands were sweating when the plane left the ground. "Are you okay Baby?" I heard Em asking but couldn't answer. I tried to concentrate on the wings of the plane to not throw up. "Paige?" she kissed my neck. A shiver ran through my body and I could feel the sickness disappearing a bit. She took my hand which was holding the seatbelt really close. "I didn't know you are afraid of flying." "Well I am " I whispered and squeezed her hand. "Outch " she said and I let it go. She turned my face so I was looking into her eyes. Emily was holding me close. The flight took a few hours and I couldn't wait until we would arrive.

We were flying over night and at 9:00pm they turned the light off in the plane. A cover was keeping both of us warm as I tried to fall asleep. My body was still shaking as Emily put her hand on my legs. She smiled when she moved a bit higher to the button of my trouserd."Em" I stopped her hand not knowing if this would be the right place for her hand inside my jeans. "Shhhhh trust me" she made and placed her head on my shoulders. It looked normal. Two girls sitting next to each others and trying to sleep. But under the cover it was a bit different. Emily opened the button and her hand was sliding under it. I hold my breath as her hand slowly went down and her fingers played with the end of my pants. I placed my head on hers so no one could see it completely. Emily's fingers were now playing and rubbing on my klit. The feeling was crazy. I wanted to scream I wanted to moan but it would have caused that everyone were looking at us. My heart was beating fast. Faster than usual and I could feel the amazing feeling building up inside me as she rubbed a bit faster. I bit my lips to stop a moan coming out. It was so intense. All the fear seemed to dissapear as she moved around one more time and the feeling of greatness and paradise went through my body and filled me with love. I closed my eyes. Emily didn't move her hand. It was a long and intense orgasm. I could feel her smiling on my shoulder as she looked at me. "You okay?" she asked and kissed me. I couldn't answer I was still trying to find my breath back but I nodded. She cuddled with me and closed her eyes.I grinned. This girl was going to make me crazy. I looked around to see if someone figured out what was going on but no one even realized us. I pulled Emily close and with the amazing feeling slowly leaving my body I fell asleep.


	24. Holidays

Hey guys Iheardyouwerewonderingaboutmyshorterchapters... Ifiguredoutthatwriting 1000 wordseverytimestealsmyideas. AndIforcemyselftowriteandthat'snotgood. Itlooksunreal. Idecidedtocreateshorterchaptersbutmoreofthem. Itsmore fun andIcancreatemorethings :)

Ihopeyouunderstandthat.

Emily

We arrived in the early morning. Our parents booked a small but sweet was a double bed in the middle oft it an a balcony right next to me

Paige was standing on it. I followed her and wrapped my arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder. The view was amazing. All the palms and little houses. The ocean was blue and the sand nearly white. It was perfect. "Em that's perfect " Paige said what I just thought and grabbed my hands. She turned around " I still don't know why you had this crazy idea but I love it. " I grinned she looked so happy. Her eyes were shining in the sunlight and she looked excited. " And look at that big bed " she winked and jumped in it. I smirked and joined her. We both were jumping on the bed as someone knocked on the door. I left the bed and ran over to open it. A girl was standing in front of me and smiled. Paige immediately stopped jumping ." Ehmm hey" I said " Can I help you?" I asked and looked at her. She had blond hair and a red swimsuit on. Paige tipped on my shoulder. She looked confused and I could see a bit anger in her face. "Hey I am Paige" she said and shoke the girls hand. " Hey my name is Samara and who are you?" she looked at me " Emily" She had an amazing smile and I am pretty sure she was flirting with me because Paige got more and more nervous behind me. " I was going to ask if you girls wanna join us. We were just about to go to the pool." I didn't need to look at Paige to know that she wasn't interested in it." Thanks but we literally just arrived and would like to have a nap and a look around before we jump into the water." Samaras smile disappeared but she nodded and left us alone. I closed the door. " What was that?" Paige asked still angry "I have no idea. I don't even know her " " She looked good" Paige admit and I faced her. " Say that again and you sleep on the floor" I joked and went towards. Paige jumped. She looked at her feet and didn't move. " Am I losing you already?" she asked quiet without looking at me. A pain went through my heart when I saw my girl fighting with her thoughts. I moved up her head a bit and looked in her watery eyes

," Why would you think that darling?" She opened the mouth to say something but closed it again. I put my arms around her and pulled her close. " Baby I would never leave you for an other girl. For me there is just one that's you." I could feel her body slowly relaxing as my phone rang

Mum.

" Hey " I said and lied down on the bed. " yeah we are fine. The room is amazing." Paige was still standing lost in the the room. I didn't stop looking at her. Her body was perfect. You could see the muscles in her arms and legs which she got . Her brown hair was falling down on her shoulders and her small lips were pressed on each others whole she was starring outside.

" Oh yeah mum we will. bye." I finished the call and put the phone on the beside table. " Do you want to stay there for never or would you mind to join your girlfriend on this really big bed?" I tried not to laugh about my deep sexy voice as she turned around and lied down next to me. I cuddled with her and she took my hand to hold it close.

" I am sorry" she said after a while " I am a just a really jealous person when it comes to you." I moved a bit closer and kissed her collarbone. She gasped. " No one could ever replace you even a hot looking girl. Because no one is as hot as you are." with saying that I moved my body on her and kissed her.

Paige

The beach was really busy when we placed our towels in the shade of one the palms. We went swimming. The water was surprising cool and fresh. IT took a while until Em managed to pull me out of the ocean. I just didn't want to leave.

It was the late evening we both were lying next to each other when the girl from earlier was running with three others alone the beach. I searched for Ems hand when she already took mine. She squeezed it a bit " Take it easy sexy. "

" Hey you two" Samara said and her hair was flying in the wind. " So what are you up to tonight" She looked at our intertwined fingers and grinned " Or did you already plan a romantic night?" I blushed but didn't let the hand go. " And even when why are you so interested in that?" I asked " I am not I was just wondering if you would like to come to the pool party today?" She ignored my angry face. "We will think about it. Thank you" I heard Em saying before I could answer and Samara left. " What was that about?" she asked confused. " I don't know. I am sorry. " I knew I should have said it in the way I did. But the way she looked at Em, the way she smiled . I just couldn't stop myself.

" Babe I told you that you are the only one in my life. If you cant believe me then we both will get in trouble. And just because we are together doesnt mean I stop having fun. You need to start trusting me. And please don't be mad at me if I would like to go to that party."

"But em? She..." I started. " Don't." she stopped me , took her towel and left me behind.

" Em " I shouted but she didn't turn around again.


End file.
